User talk:Jspyster1
hey thanks for the welcome! --Thou shall read my messages 05:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=6367 Source SDK Hey, Spyster is Source SDK Free? --FYI I'm a Spy 14:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) (BTW Can i add you as a Friend in Steam, if yes then your probably The only Steam Friend I'll be Adding) Thanks! Thanks Jspyster, for replying about the redirecting thing. You are really cool!!! --Captian melon head 12:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head CN invaded ending. thanks for your approval but I want to know one thing... How did you tell the difference between Chip and Skip? Also do you think CN invaded is canon and that talking animals like Lazlo and Jake Spidermonkey can co-exist with the Eds? 3 Men article Where did you get the info on the Eds being originated from Comedy Central's "3 Men" from?--RosettaLuv 05:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This is the only place where that info is, so I don't know. Try comedycentral.com. That may help. Or not. -Rcmero 23:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Jspyster1, I noticed this wiki's bureaucrats haven't been around in over a year; since you're the most active admin I've given you . You can now use to give admin and rollback rights to other users; you'll probably want to look over Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy:Administrators and talk to other users about setting up a "requests for adminship" process that works for your community. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 19:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I Loved your fan art my favoirte game and my favoirte show together Please sign your posts with ~~~~, like this: Rcmero 00:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hey Jspyster1, thanks for making me an admin and congrats on being a bureaucrat! I'm about to change the sidebar to display the games category, hope that's okay for you. --Rcmero 00:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What this Supposed to Mean? What this Supposed to Mean? (On The EEnE's BPS Talk Page) ( Nobody knows. Cartoon Network just keeps torturing us with the airdates. Why the heck does Dennmark get to see the movie first!?!!? What makes them so special!?!? Oh and guess what? Next they plan to air it in Austrailia!!!! And it does not stop there!! CN then decides to air it in SouthEast Asia!!!! What's next! Germany, France, Mexico, South Africa?!?!?!? Enough with the bulls***, Cartoon Network, show us the F****** movie already!!!!!!!-- ) Because i Happen to Come From Australia --BestEEnEFan 13:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Dude, just to let ya' know it's Mike at my gradmom's in philly, so I can edit know, I told my grandmom about your tough times and she feels sad. P.S I'm now going around by the name 68.212, A tweaked verison of my original IP Address, Bye. 68.212 I can't About the message you sent me, I can't create an account because I don't have an e-mail address, and my mom will get mad if I use her's.-- 04:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC)A.KA 68. 212 Is This a Vandal Hey, Jspyster1 your Ok, Thats Beside The Point is This IP Address 75.67.177.243 a Vandal --BestEEnEFan 07:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) P.S How do You make your Own Signature. Links How about you link all the links in this website to the fannon they're about,instead of dead links Qwerty4965324 06:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Deletion Why did you delete the 3 Men article? --RosettaLuv 05:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It's fake. --Rcmero 12:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I am real soldier I AM REALLY SOLDIER, I AM REALLY OFFICER, I HAVE RIGHT, IF YOU HAVE NO NOTION OF IT. I am not 7th Gay Armoured Division of the United States. I am 101st Airborn Divison of the United States. You look to Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/101st_Airborne_Division 101st Airborne Division http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraq_War Iraq War I go speak General Colin Powell, General Richard A. Cody and General David Petraeus: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Powell General Colin Powell http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Petraeus General Richard A. Cody http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_A._Cody General David Petraeus I know everything over here soldier, I am an officer. But if, There Wikipedia is not on it for mine mine is private. Du weiß nicht über Kriegs. Du spielst Computer Computer immer spielen. Computer ist nicht Recht spielen davon. Wie alt bist du denn jetzt? Und du Halten Still, beides. Ich glaube jetzt schon, bist du 14 Jahre alt. Ich habe Hochschule lernen danach Berufsoldat danach ins Krieg Irak dann bin ich ein Offizier und meine Company ist größer Helden wie früher alten Zeit Weltkrieg II. Your religion is Islamic. I live in the USA. I am really soldier. This is no no one JOKE more. You have no notion what soldier. No fun more for Wikipedia to reading. You are a profil player for Call of Duty. I like no profil? If you do the last word done, otherwise, to more annoyance. I do you delefe, you come not Wikipedia. You knows why you have me block. I can send to you continue. This is endless. Or, Because I have spoken answer general this policy. I may further do Vrius send, then you are out airman, you do not come walk in. If you have new name Bigm2793 I can can do more everything found them. I am Leader and not a Admin, Leader? Leader is for me are word, This is hidden and invisibility. I can do to you to you block is endless. If you do me wide block. I do other to you. If you not understood then you to dung birth. Then then I try to find to you, you are in the jail, For life. User:Master190 03:10, 6 September 2009 (UTC) Are you on drugs?Jspyster1 15:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) No I am not on drugs, I am real soldier you ask to him general Jack Smith"Jamie David Salmon" here is his e-mail or MSN:jsalm7@hotmail.com If you do not ask to him, Thus this is I a soldier. To her she has no notion. Master190 16:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) New logo Jspyster, I think the logo should be changed to something like the logo in the fanon wiki. I would do it myself, but I want your thumbs up on it. --Rcmero 12:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Help Jspyster I need help with my wikia.Could you help put in a poll,link,character page,and section.It is on grimbillyandmandy.wikia.com.It would really be useful. Photoshop Jspyster, Could you please Photoshop This Picture so it doesn't Have a Background That Would be Appreciated. --The Spy 03:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S It's BestEEnEFan TF2 Reply Yes, I do Play Team Fortress 2 on PC in Never actually Went online before Though Because i couldn't Start The Game --The Spy 15:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Spyster I'm On Team Fortress 2 right My Steam said you where in game and i want to have a duel --~~~~ BestEEnEFan i made it Math Your Fan-Fiction Video Game Idea Hey, I Think That You Fan-Fiction Idea Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition Should Be Called Ed-Fortress or at Least The Nickname I Don't Know i Just Work Here --The Spy 04:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) TF2 + Ed, Edd n Eddy Hey, I have a Video That you might like i'll But the url right here > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P90rr9W5_4 Gift Ideas I Have a Gift Idea, you should make Eddy's ID or Whatever it's Called --The Spy 09:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting that spam page. Unfortunately, I won't be contributing to your wiki, sorry. I may be popping in from time to time, fighting vandalism for Wikia. I don't work for them, but they don't have anyone who does it, so... Anyways. Ajraddatz (Talk Quick Question how do you cange the edit page link to view source. --Captian melon head 16:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Sorry Sorry for pissen u off. But it wont happen again! Editing The jawbreakers costing a nickel in The Ed-Touchables is an error, because its never mentioned being a nickel again and about Ed having a haircut doesn't mean anything, thats why I removed it from the trivia Help! Spyster do you know how to send Private Messages Please! --GordonFrohman 12:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Steam Friend from BestEEnEFan Spyster, I Invited you as a Friend on Steam i was DimitriMishkin I Changed to BestEEnEFan so you would know it's Me and My Mouse Sometimes Doesn't Work. --FYI I'm a Spy 15:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan P.S Why Did You Ignore Me. P.S.S I'm Changing My Steam Name to Agent Cake. Sorry i Thought That you Were Ignoring Me it's Just That I Thought That It was Like in The Afternoon Because i Live in Australia and It's Kind of Hard to Know The Times in a Different Country and Now i have Sent you a Friend Invite --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 05:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) My Steam Name is Not "Petey Piranha" It is "Ed The Pyro" if You Can't Find My Profile Then I Have No IDea Whats Wrong --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 07:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan UPDATE: Ok My Username is "DimitriMishkin" and My Nickname is "Ed The Pyro" -- 13:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan ? How do protect pages from other people and users and hoe do you change the wiki's skin color? --Captian melon head 06:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Permission Hey, Jspyster Can i get Your Permission to Create a User Gift of My Own Please --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 11:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Hey How about JUST DELETE IT!!! Qwerty4965324 04:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) My Birthday Hey, Spyster i just Want to Let you Know That My Birthday is on January 6th --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 01:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) skin How do you change the wiki's skin?--Captian melon head 05:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head The answer is here -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|''♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪]] Words 10:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Something I Just made Up Heres Something I Just Randomly Made Up "If your a Troll Come to Me, Then your not getting Snacks, Why? cause i Don't Feed The Trolls, I Eat The Trolls --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 01:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Confusione ... --Artimis9 20:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Admin Request I Think i should an Admin Because when in Probably Late 2008 when I Didn't Have My Account i Started These Pages: *The Day the Ed Stood Still *Rambling Ed *Urban Ed *The Good Ol' Ed *Ed in a Halfshell *Hot Buttered Ed *Cool-Hand Ed *Reverse Psychology Manual (Originally Named Psychology Manual Until We Figured Out There Where Two) *Chez la Sweat *Bottomless Gravy Day *Gertrude *Bob *Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes *The Claw *Ed The Great and I Plan to Edit More Pages. --[[The Real Hades|User:BestEEnEFan]] 05:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Captian Melon head's Mother IT IS UNKNOWN WHO IS MY MOTHER!!! I AM SON OF CAPTIAN MELON HEAD AND ALSO FATHER OF CAPTIAN MELON HEAD JR.!!!! Game Towmorow Eagles Tampa Bay This Week, I Can't Wait For The Vikings Game, Brett Farve Is Kill'n It. p.s I'm a Steelers Fan Too And I Didn't See The Schedule For Towmorrow, If You Find Out Leave Me A Message.-- 14:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) EEnE Sports Insider I got an idea that will attract more users and hopefully not vandals, I call it EEnE Sports Insider, It will have the top sports news for that week, EEnE news and a Q and A session with a picked user or contributer, so, sound good?-- 14:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright, Thanks You've Been Picked!!!! Hey Man, You've Been Picked For The Q and A Session This Week, We'll Do It On Friday. See You Then-- 02:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Finally! I've created my account, no more 68.42.0.154 it's now 68.212--68.212 02:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Random Pages Hey, Theres This Page called Chris Mcleain by and it Just Has The None_Selected Template. --BestEEnEFan 08:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Wiki looks good and we'll be happy to spotlight you again. -- Wendy (talk) 23:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Eddy Why can't I change the picture of Eddy on his page? How's this picture? No. User award idea I have a new idea. Award of The Retro Van! --OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) thank you thanks for the message i new to this website i never been on here before ed edd eddy are one of the greates cartoons dont you think OverWriting A File hello Jspyster,i am trying to overwrite the older version image of splinter the wonderwood with a better quality version,but it always keeps showing the old one new one: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ed/images/archive/f/f6/20091027055306!Splinter.jpg old one: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ed/images/f/f6/Splinter.jpg could you please make the new one to be current thanks! --Pakasa43 VANDAL ALERT 24.18.153.134‎ has completely trashed Jimmy's article, saying that he's a retard (which he isn't). Also, he's done several edits so we can't simply undo it. Therefore, I believe that we should ban him with extreme prejudice. --TEd711 01:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Reply How do you merge articles? -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪]] Words 10:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) J|_|$+ $0/\/\3 6@Y /\/00B --'Shade' 00:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) tf2 hey you like team foretress 2 too Question You now the fanfiction series 'Teh new Edventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy'? Do you now were I can read it(OR watch if it is a video or something) I can't find it on fanfiction.net, I haven't tried Deviantart.com yet tho... 04:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC)Aquagirl555 The Pink Mama Luigi Hello It's Me and I Just wanted to Post this Somewhere, "Squidward, your just In Time to Enlist in My Army, Join Me and Together we'll Defeat the Pink Mama Luigi, I can start You off as a Buck Private but with hard work perhaps you can Rise through The Ranks and Become a regular Faggot with a Tuba" - SpongeBob --BestEEnEFan 06:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm new on the wiki so can you tell me how to put an image on Sarah's profile. Help How do you type |? It's not the letter L, I have to copy and paste | when I edit. Help How do you type |? It's not the letter L, I have to copy and paste | when I edit. Eddwin 01:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Shift + \ Hope that helps. -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪'']] Words 17:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Duplicates http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Eels_of_Forgivness and http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Eels_of_Forgiveness is about the same things + "Forgivness" is a typo 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) welcome to heck http://www.playnes.net/play/591/Platoon.html who ever plays this (wich u better jman) you will find literally the hardest game ever.